littlemixfandomcom_de-20200215-history
DNA (Single)
DNA ist die zweite Single aus dem gleichnamigem Album der britischen Band Little Mix. Sie wurde am 1. Oktober 2012 veröffentlicht. "DNA" ist eine elektronische Pop-Ballade, mit intrigrierten R & B und Techno-Sounds. Eine acoustische Version namens DNA (Unplugged) befindet sich auf der Deluxe Edition des Albums. Chartplatzierungen Lyrics Musikvideo Hintergrund Am 12. September 2012 wurde angekündigt, Little Mix würde ein Musikvideo zu DNA filmen. Das Lyricvideo für "DNA" wurde am 1. Oktober 2012 auf ihrem Vevo Account gepostet. Die Regie fürs Musikvideo übernahm Sarah Chatfield. Es wurde vor einem Green Screen zum Einfügen von Special Effects gedreht. Bevor das Musikvideo veröffentlicht wurde, stellte die Band einen Countdown online mit Teasern des Musikvideos. In einem Interview mit Linds Foley von Sugar am 8. Oktober 2012 versprach Little Mix, dass Video zu "DNA" würde den Fas eine komplett andere Seite an Little Mix aufzeigen. Synopsis Das Musikvideo zwigt Little Mix in einem harterem Look als bei ihrem vorherigem Musikvideo, Wings, inklusive Lederoutfits, Ketten und gothic Makeup und mit Themen von Neid und Besessenheit. Das Video beinhaltet die Mädels wie sie Männern hinterherjagen, die sie ihnen falsches taten. In einem Comicbuch-Style gefilmt, spielen Little Mix weibliche Attentäter, die einen Mann, von dem sie besessen sind, stalken und später auch kidnappen. In einer Szene sieht man Perrie Edwards, wie sie verärgert Auto fährt während auf dem Beifahrersitz ein gefesselter und geknebelter Mann sitzt. Sie trägt roten Lippenstift und eine Bikerjacke. Sie schaut auf die Straße, während Wind durch ihre Haare bläst. Sie schaut nie in die Kamera. Jade Thirlwall wird gezeigt, wie sie einen Mann außerhalb seines Schlafzimmerfensters stalkt. Standing outside the window ledge, Thirlwall spies on a man who captured her heart. Sie trägt metallisch-silbern und schwarze high waisted Hosen mit einem weißem Shirt und einer schwarzen Fliege. Jesy Nelsons Szene ist ähnlich wie Perries. Jesy rast zu einem unbestimmten Ziel in einem Vintagecabrio, während man hinter ihr Polizeisirenen leuchten sieht. In einer weiteren Szene sieht man Leigh-Anne Pinnock, wie sie die Anschläge auf den begehrten Mann mit einer Wand von Beweisen, die die Gruppe kompiliert hat, plant. Auf der Wand befinden sich Karten, Bilder und Ausschnitte einschließt. Leigh-Anne hat ihr Haar geglättet zurück in einem langen Pferdeschwanz, und trägt ein Outfit, das dem des erfundenen Charakters Catwoman ähnelt. Der Name 'Ryan' steht auf der Wand geschrieben und Leigh-Anne schlägt ihre Faust gegen besagte. ryan.png faust.gif The group come together for a dance routine on a rooftop with a backdrop of dark grey skies and strikes of lightning. All four group members are also seen pacing through a dark city wearing figure hugging outfits.The video draws to a close when the man who the group have built an unhealthy fixation to is seen tied to a chair as the group walks towards him, before the words 'To Be Continued' appear on the screen. In an interview with Owen Myers of Popjustice, Jesy Nelson said the music video will be continued on their 2013 DNA Tour. Little Mix - DNA - Behind The Scenes Little Mix - DNA (Lyric video) Little Mix - Track By Track - DNA Teasers Little Mix - Teaser 1 - 4 days to go Little Mix - Teaser 2 - 3 days to go Little Mix - Teaser 3 - 2 days to go Little Mix - Teaser 4 - 1 day to go Trackliste *'Digital EP' #"DNA" – 3:56 #"DNA" (Kat Krazy Club Mix) – 5:33 #"DNA" (Eyes Remix) – 4:43 #"DNA" (Instrumental) – 3:57 Kategorie:Singles Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:DNA Songs Kategorie:DNA: The Deluxe Edition Songs Kategorie:DNA